Fighting Practice
by b00kperson
Summary: The thoughts of the Senshi as they practice fighting


This is my first songfic. I hope you like. Sailor Moon is owned by Naoko Takeuchi, Don't Call Me Baby is owned by Madison Avenue and Future Girls is owned by Smile.DK. I love those songs.  
  
Fighting practice  
  
Mamoru looked around at the Senshi now gathered at Rei's house behind the temple. "We ready, ladies?" he asked, making sure everyone was ready before starting the music.  
  
Makoto took a deep breath and shook her shoulders out until she was comfortable. She closed her eyes and nodded her head. The music started and she started moving, half dancing, half fighting. She felt the others moving with her in the exercises they'd worked out. Even Usagi was working out by now. Their enemies were getting harder to fight on instinct and every little bit helped. Totally caught up in the patterned movements by now, Makoto let her mind wander wherever the music took her.  
  
'You and me, we have an opportunity; And we can make it something really cool; But you, you think I'm not that kinda girl; I'm here to tell you, baby; I know how to rock your world'  
  
Minako moved with her friends as they worked their way through their workout. They'd included some exercises that she'd learned from her police friends when she'd been Sailor V in England and the familiar movements brought back memories. Turning to start a new set, she saw Usagi frowning in concentration and trying to complete the exercise. The memory of the first few times they'd tried this was rather amusing, something that they brought up on their gossip sessions after their exercises. Especially when Mamoru wasn't here to protect her. Unfortunately, today he'd been able to come to practice with her so they couldn't tease her as much.  
  
'Don't think that I'm not strong, I'm the one to take you on; Don't underestimate me, boy, I'll make you sorry you were born; You don't know me the way you really should; You sure misunderstood, don't call me, baby; You got to learn that, baby, that'll never do; You know I don't belong to you; It's time you knew I'm not your baby; I belong to me, so don't call me baby'  
  
Rei moved with her sisters, caught up in the pattern and the music. She put more force in her movements than was perhaps necessary but she enjoyed this sort of thing. She sometimes felt as if she wasn't so close to anyone anymore and fighting or exercising with her sisters was one of the few times that she felt okay. She felt as connected to the other Sailors as she vaguely remembered from the Silver Millennium. She turned in time with the music and saw Haruka and Michiru fighting side by side. They were more used to fighting together than the other Sailors, perhaps a leftover from the old days when the inner planets were protected by the outer planets.  
  
'Behind my smile is my IQ; I'm must admit this does not sit with you likes of you; You're really sweet, mmm, you're really nice; But didn't Mamma ever tell you not to play with fire'  
  
Ami fought and danced next to Rei and noticed the others' wandering attentions. Even Usagi, who'd had trouble when they'd first started working out, was daydreaming as they worked. Though Ami was sure that that was more because Mamoru was currently in front of Usagi instead of beside her like normal. She was sure she could see drool forming at the corners of Usagi's mouth and yet Usagi still moved exactly as they'd taught her, a wonderful achievement. It would be nice to have someone to think that way about but she was half afraid that she'd never feel that way again. She'd questioned the others and it seemed as if they didn't remember even that they'd been in love with Endymion's guards during the Silver Millennium. That could be because they'd had to fight so often with the evil generals; who wants to remember that they killed their loved ones.  
  
'Don't think that I'm not strong, I'm the one to take you on; Don't underestimate me, boy, I'll make you sorry you were born; You don't know me the way you really should; You sure misunderstood, don't call me, baby; You got to learn that, baby, that'll never do; You know I don't belong to you; It's time you knew I'm not your baby; I belong to me, so don't call me baby'  
  
Michiru turned and continued the pattern, now watching Haruka. The choice of songs was rather amusing. She wondered if Rei was irritated today. She usually didn't have much use for men except in a sideways kind of way. Rei-chan was a woman with her own set of ideas that didn't meet with anything anyone else seemed to think. Even being a Sailor Senshi only played a peripheral part in her life it seemed. Though the song could equally apply to Makoto, the most strong-willed woman around. She owed allegiance to Usagi because she felt like it, that's for sure. Though, she did understand that; it was hard not to follow where Usagi went. Minako had come away from an interesting career in England just to find her. She'd brought them all together, a surprising enough achievement for a bubblehead like Usagi.  
  
'You got to learn that, baby, that'll never do; You know I don't belong to you; It's time you knew I'm not your baby; I belong to me, so don't call me baby'  
  
Haruka concentrated on the movements, trying to block all thoughts out of her head. It was hard though, seeing the others blanked out into their own little worlds and not joining them. Little thoughts kept popping into her head and she had a hard time staying in the present. The past kept trying to beguile her. She missed the times when she was normal with a passion, even though she knew intellectually that she'd never been normal, she stilled missed the days when she didn't know about what was in store for her. Unlike the others, even Michiru, she didn't remember the Silver Millennium and she wasn't unhappy that way. There was less meaning in the Silver Millennium that anything else she could think of, at least for her. The others dwelt on the past way too much, in her opinion. The song ended and they moved into the next set in time for the next song. Haruka smirked bitterly as she realized what song it was.  
  
'We are the future girls!; Diamonds and castles; Heroes, kings and battles; A world full of shiny stones and pearls...Times are now changing; All of this means nothing; In this crazy universe; Cause we're the future girls; And we move round and round in circles; Round and round again; Cause our mission is the future; And the future never ends; We are the future girls - A whoa-oh-oh!; The future girls - Oh-oh-oh!; We are the future girls - A whoa-oh-oh!; And the future never ends'  
  
Setsuna knew the future. She knew the past. She knew the present. Sometimes she got so tired of it all. She was the only one who knew everything that had happened in the past and that would happen in the future. Some of the other girls guessed pieces of it and were close but no one else, not even Luna and Artemis, knew everything. She tried to block everything out as she concentrated on the movements of their exercises but she caught a concerned glance from Mamoru and smoothed her face to blankness. She knew that they worried but it was best to try not to think of it. Usagi caught Mamoru's look to and threw a wide-eyed look at her. She tried to smile but she felt so old. An answering look of tiredness seemed to seep from Usagi, surprising Setsuna, but Usagi repressed it quickly and turned back to the exercises. Setsuna stared at Usagi for a while, wondering what Usagi knew that could cause such a look.  
  
'Space crew recruiters; Data and computers; All part of modern life on earth...Faster and better; Nothing lasts forever; In this crazy universe; Cause we're the future girls; And we move round and round in circles; Round and round again; Cause our mission is the future; And the future never ends!; We are the future girls - A whoa-oh-oh!; The future girls - Oh-oh-oh!; We are the future girls - A whoa-oh-oh!; And the future never ends; We are the future girls - A whoa-oh-oh!; The future girls - Oh-oh-oh!; We are the future girls - A whoa-oh-oh!; And the future never ends!...Round and round in circles; Round and round again; Cause our mission is the future (future, future, future, future, future)'  
  
Hotaru tried her best to keep up with the older Senshi. She knew she'd get tired sooner than the others and, with being able to talk to Mama Setsuna about it, she'd stopped letting it bother her. She was special in her own way, one that didn't require physical stamina and, in fact, would probably get in the way. So, for a little, she felt as one with the others and let herself be content with that. She was happy that, with the many workouts she was doing with the others, she was getting better and better. She'd felt for so long that she'd been slowing the others down. At least she didn't take as long to memorize the movements as Usagi did.  
  
'And we move round and round in circles; Round and round again; Cause our mission is the future; And the future never ends; We are the future girls - A whoa-oh-oh!; The future girls - Oh-oh-oh!; We are the future girls - A whoa-oh-oh!; And the future never ends!; We are the future girls!'  
  
Usagi moved through the exercises on automatic, letting her mind wander where it would. She was able to move better now after some hard work with Rei and Mamo-chan. Her eyes wandered as she moved, her body taking over now. She found that she made fewer mistakes when she didn't think about it. She got too anxious to end, knowing that the series wasn't very long. They did this every night, by themselves, for about five minutes but it was nice for them all to get together and do it as a group. It helped with team unity and it helped her get to know everyone again. Every time they planned a get-together, she designated one person to choose the music and it helped her get an idea of everyone's thoughts and ideas...or at least their taste in music. She was getting better about being responsible now, at least in thoughts. She felt it was still important to act as if there was nothing wrong. The few times that she'd tried to act responsible, she'd frightened the others into thinking something was wrong. She was sure only Mamoru was aware of how fast she was growing up.  
  
The music ended and they slowed down, gradually stopping after their workouts. The Senshi that hadn't been used to fighting took longer to cool down afterwards, not knowing how long it took before their muscles were relaxed enough not to cramp. Mamoru was first, since he'd kept in fighting shape for longer than the others had and was more limber, so he cleaned up and packed Ami-chan's computer for her. They'd used that to access and use any song for their workouts since she'd found a way to remotely access the internet with it. He smiled fondly at his love as she stretched nearby to cool down; she was too adorable. "Alright, ladies. Now how about some tea," Rei offered cheerfully, much happier after their workout. Her idea was a universal success.  
  
-Owari- 


End file.
